


A Great View

by Arghnon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Pining, but its like vague boob ogling, gender bend, kind of pervy tsukishima, she does a lot of boob ogling uh if ure uncomfortable with that, tsukishima is taller than asahi and its a curse and a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: "Kei was the tallest on the team. She was even taller than Azumane-san. Which gave her a great view. "Or when Tsukishima Kei has a crush on her third year senpai and she can't keep her eyes off her...assets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lot of just lesbian ogling and tho i did get the idea from like looking down at boobs LIKE THERES ACTUALLY NOT THAT MUCH OF IT HAHA IM SORRY TO DISAPPOINT.

Kei would be lying if she said she didn't know how she got a crush on her third year senpai.

Azumane-san was a gentle girl but she was also very perceptive. She would choose her words carefully when she knew they needed choosing.

She was the third year that approached Kei the most. She would come by her side when Yamaguchi was away. She would talk softly and Kei would listen and give appropriate responses. It made a calm safe space that Kei sometimes needed.

Azumane-san always seemed to know when Kei needed a barrier between her and the rest of the team or some soft nudges into the right direction. She was rational and calm about her ways when it came to Kei despite her frazzled state in other situations.

For all her soft edges, she stood strong, on the court and off.

But recently other things about Azumane-san caught her eye.

Kei was the tallest on the team. She was even taller than Azumane-san. Which gave her a great view. 

She could see how long her eyelashes were and how they fluttered. She could see the soft dip of her upper lip and the sweat that collected there. She could see up close how her hair caught the lights of the school gym.

But what was the greatest and simultaneously the worst was that she could see Azumane-san’s chest from above. And she had quite a...substantial amount of chest to look at.

She tried her best to keep her eyes on her senpai’s face but she would find her gaze drawn downward. Even her gorgeous doe eyes that Kei loved could not save her from Kei’s ogling. She felt like an absolute pervert.

It was worse when she came in uniform, either the school’s usual day to day uniform or the team jersey. The top buttons that Azumane-san loved to keep open were magnets and the v-neck of the team jersey even more so. It didn't help that sometimes a drop of sweat would fall from her hairline and Kei would have no power to stop her eyes from following it down past strong collarbones.

Kei’s been drinking a lot of water during practice recently.

It has been two weeks of Kei’s discreet ogling that was progressively getting worse and less discreet. She know could only catch herself 30 seconds in. She finds herself admiring the curves of their ace even from afar. It was like a bungee rope connected her eyes and Azumane-san. No matter how many times she looked away they would snap back.

Yet, it seemed to Kei that her upperclassman hadn't noticed.

Of course, even Tsukishima Kei can get things wrong sometimes.

All the other girls had left the club room as Kei struggled to find her glasses. She had shooed Yamaguchi away because she knows she has serve practice at Shimada’s.She was going through her bag one more time when she heard a soft cough.

She turned around to see Azumane-san smiling at her gently. Kei mentally cursed the setting sun for giving such a gorgeous halo of light around her senpai, her limited eyesight wasn't enough for her to not appreciate the sight.

“I have your glasses, Tsukishima,” she said. 

True enough, in large tan hands her glasses were held delicately. Kei accepted them and fixed them on. She held back a curse as her vision returned. Azumane-san looked even more beautiful now. She shifted back to her bag to avoid staring so obviously.

“Thank you,” Kei responded. When she was done packing up, her senpai was still there.

“Um, Tsukishima, I'm not sure how to say this,” she had a soft amused smile and it made Kei’s heart beat faster than it should. 

“Well I guess I'll just say what Suga said,” she cleared her throat softly and stared straight at Kei, “I think you’re supposed to take me out for a dinner or two before you're allowed to stare at my chest like that.”

Kei’s jaw dropped. She felt her face flush from her neck to her forehead as she watched her senpai giggle behind her hand.

Her hair shone golden at the edges, the flyaway hairs illuminated against the sunlight. Her eyes crinkled at the edges and she shook a little with each soft warm laugh. Kei could feel it again. The fluttering in her chest and the warmth flowing out.

“Ah, Tsukishima, I'm sorry, it's not-”

“Yes.”

“Y-yes?”

“I would take you out for a dinner or two. Whether I get to look at your chest or not. Azumane-san, would you go out with me?”

It was Azumane-san’s turn to blush to the tips of her ears. Her thin lips formed a small ‘o’ in surprise. Her chest and shoulders lifted slightly in a silent inhale.

“Y-yes!” She squeaked. Kei fought hard not to smile at the sound and failed.

“Yes?”

Azumane-san laughed, her shock gone. It felt like all the sun’s warmth had entered the room.

“Yes, Tsukishima. I would love to go out with you.”

 

Kei was the tallest on the team. She was even taller than Asahi-san. Which gave her a great view.

She could see the glitter in the dark eyeshadow that her girlfriend wore. She could see how her lips pursed and fit around the straw of her milkshake. She could see the way her nose crinkled as she complains about the sweetness.

But what was the greatest and simultaneously the worst was that she could see Asahi-san’s chest from above. And the low collar of her loose boat necked shirt did nothing to hide the view.

“Kei,” a soft laugh broke her stare, “eyes up here!”

Kei looked up to see drooped eyes and a warm teasing smile. A finger resting on a blushing cheekbone.

Her girlfriend shifted forward. Kei knew she was laying her chest on top of her crossed arms on purpose as her smile got cheekier.

“Be patient, Kei. You can stare all you want later.”

Yes, Kei definitely had a great view.


End file.
